Clair de Lune
by MaryMozzi
Summary: Un soir de Printemps 1997, alors qu'un bal est organisé à Poudlard pour fêter la fin de la guerre, Hermione, elle, est seule au bord du lac, baignée dans la clarté de la lune, laissant vagabonder ses pensées... Saura-t-elle faire face à la tristesse causée par toutes les pertes de la Grande Bataille ? Comment ? OS inspiré du morceau "Clair de Lune" de Debussy


Coucouuuuu ! Je fais une brève apparition sur le site afin de poster un OS sans prétention qui m'a été inspiré par une mélodie bien connue...  
Evidemment, tous les personnages sont à J.K.R. et non à moi (à part peut être Draco... ), seuls les mots sont miens!

Ca a été écrit vite fait mais j'avais envie de poster, bien que ce soit très court.

Gros bisous ! Marie

* * *

Hermione se tenait là, au bord du lac.  
Elle frissonnait malgré l'étole déposée sur ses épaules. Il commençait à se faire tard et la musique qui provenait du château s'atténuait peu à peu.  
Elle fixait de ses grands yeux noisette la lune qui se reflétait parfaitement sur l'étendue d'eau étrangement calme, comme si cette guerre avait même eu des répercussions sur la nature, et qu'elle faisait elle aussi son deuil. Jamais le parc de Poudlard n'avait été aussi calme, mais ce n'était pas un calme pesant tout était enfin serein.  
Une larme coula doucement le long de la joue d'Hermione.  
Elle repensait à tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Ron, Arthur, Tonks, Bill, Seamus, Dean, Remus, Neville… Tant de personnes qu'elle chérissait et dont la mort meurtrissait son cœur. Une autre larme s'échappa. Allait-elle réussir à se remettre de ces pertes ? Chaque jour qui suivait l'anéantissement de Voldemort était un nouveau calvaire.

La jeune préfète, plongée dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle et sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille. _Il_ était là. Elle aurait pu reconnaître son odeur si rassurante entre mille. Elle se retourna lentement et se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme qui venait de la rejoindre. C'était grâce à lui que ses yeux n'étaient pas complètement éteints. La guerre et les pertes qu'elle cause avaient affecté tout le monde et créé certains liens inattendus au sein des survivants.

Elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle au clair de lune. Sa robe, de couleur argent, la rendait rayonnante. Ses yeux retrouvèrent peu à peu leur éclat, sa silhouette se dessinait parfaitement. Les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon ne la rendaient que plus attirante, et son visage... Ah, son visage... _il_ aurait pu le regarder des heures et des heures sans jamais s'en lasser.

Le compagnon de la Gryffondor se mit alors à fredonner une douce mélodie, berçant la jeune fille si fragile qu'il gardait près de lui, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Il ne supporterait certainement pas de la perdre, pas elle. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert ces dernières semaines.  
Lentement, les bercements se transformèrent en légère danse, les notes qui s'échappaient de la gorge de l'éphèbe se firent plus nettes.  
Hermione, étonnée, reconnut le morceau. C'était Clair de Lune, de Claude Debussy. Un musicien moldu.

Elle se laissait guider par son partenaire, décidément plein de surprises, profitant de ce moment hors du temps.  
Ils n'étaient éclairés que par la lumière qui émanait de la pleine lune, sous une multitude d'étoiles. La réunion de ces deux êtres dans ce cadre idyllique formait un tableau parfait. On aurait pu croire à une utopie, si la douleur n'était pas restée là, tapie au fond de leurs âmes.  
La voix du jeune homme s'atténua peu à peu pour enfin se taire. Il essuya les larmes d'Hermione, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser, oubliant l'endroit où elle se trouvait, le jour, l'heure, ses problèmes… Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son amant, recherchant cette chaleur si rassurante. Il la prit finalement par la taille et l'entraîna vers le château, sentant la fatigue se faire sentir chez celle qu'il aimait tant.

Harry Potter, qui était posté en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Il devait avouer que, malgré tout, si sa petite Mione retrouvait peu à peu le sourire, c'était bel et bien grâce à Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Bref, rien d'extraordinaire mais je me dis que ça fait toujours passer le temps. Vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews ? :D


End file.
